It's Good To Be On Top!
by Amena
Summary: AU Episode 9 What if someone at the top liked Godric ?
1. The New Girl

After watching episode 9 again I thought what would happen if someone intervened on Godic's behalf, thus this story was born. Just to say I have read the Charlaine Harris novels that TruBlood is based on, however I will not be following the parameters she set up in her world regarding Vampire structure and other supernatural beings. I'm going to kind of make it up to suite my story. I don't own any of the characters you recognize no matter how much I wish I did.

You'll recognize the beginning from the episode but that's just to set up the story. It starts out from Sookie's point of view.

Enjoy!

************************************************************************************

I was completely helpless as I sat there and listened to Flanagan berate both Eric and Godric for this mess. It wasn't fair the blamed lay mostly with the Fellowship of the Sun. This was not what I was expecting to happen when we came to Dallas, thought the stunt with the limo should have warned me. Eric calling Flanagan a Cold Bitch brought me out of my Revive this is not going to be good.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and no body at the top has any sympathy for any of you." Flanagan turned to Godric "Sheriff you fucked up your fired"

"I agree" Godric resigned "Of Course Isabelle should take over she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric fight back" Issabelle pleaded

"She's a bureaucrat you don't have to take shit from her!" Eric fumed almost ready to jump across the room the situation was getting very heated very quickly. There was no way this would end well.

"You want to loose your area Viking?" taunted Flanagan

"Oh you don't have that kind of power " Eric glowered

Flanagan gave Eric a mocking smirk " Hey I'm on TV, try me."

Just as Flanagan finished her taunt the hotel room door flung open and slammed into the wall. There was what appeared to be a girl standing in the doorway. She couldn't have been more than 17. She was wearing a respectable length black skirt that flared out around her mid thigh to 2inches above her knee and a simple red Cami under a black suit jacket. She sashayed into the room the clicking noise from her crimson red 3-inch heels the only noise that could be heard. I had never seen vampires shocked into to silence. There was something off about her I could read her mind but I wasn't getting the same cold feeling I got from vampires it was almost like I hit a wall when I tried to read her. The girl flounced in and sat in the chair next to Eric.

"I'd like to take you up on that Ms. Flanagan" she smirked crossing her legs and relaxing into her chair.

************************************************************************************

AN I'm sorry it isn't very long that just seemed like a fun place to stop I hope to have more up by the end of the week. Unless you all hate it let me know! (sorry about any grammar/spelling errors I tried to catch as many as I could)


	2. The Wicked Witch is Dead Sorta

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update I'm getting ready to go back to school yay! =( I g back Sunday that doesn't mean updates will stop if anything they'll increase cause I'll need something to do =)

I just want to thank everyone who review and add me to their alerts/favorites I am truly honored. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

************************************************************************

"Who the fuck are you?" Flanagan spat at the newcomer.

The girl just looked at Flanagan and leaned back in her chair crossing her legs she looked not even the smallest bit afraid. Which if you ask me was pretty stupid on her part she did barge into a room full of Vampires with what seems like no visible protection.

" You're a lot ruder than you are on T.V. Miss Flanagan, my name is Nicole but you can call me Nikki and I represent Gabriel" she said with a smirk pulling out a necklace with a weird shaped pendant on it "King of North America"

Flanagan and her guards looked shocked, and blank looks dropped over Godric Eric Isabelle and Bill's face. It didn't seem like anyone was going to explain this situation so I voiced my question. "King of North America?"

Nicole turned to look at me now that she was looking at me I could see that she had deep green eyes and what looked like flawless skin defiantly to tan to be a vampire though so I guess I could cross that theory off my mental list. "You're Sookie right?"

"Yes" I replied, curious as to how she knew my name I knew I had never met her before, and Bon Temps was a small town I would have noticed a new person around or at least heard of her at Merlotts.

"Don't look so shocked. I knew your name because I was briefed on the situation and people involved on my flight down here. I'm not some crazy stalker." She laughed, " But to answer your question. Vampires actually have a whole separate government. The vampire world is all about hierarchy; each state is broken down into areas that have a sheriff such as Godric or Eric to over see it." She turned to look at both Godric and Eric "Though I don't know why you two are just sheriffs with your age and power you could at the very least be King of a state, but to each their own I guess. Sheriffs report to the King or Queen of their state, from there North America is broken down into three sections: Eastern, Central, and Western, each section has a council member that over sees them and reports Gabriel and also act as his advisors. Then there is Gabriel who is the King of North America and is responsible for all of the vampires located there and their interaction with the human government. Each continent has a setup that is virtually the same."

"As nice as the explanation of our governmental system is what are you doing here?" Flanagan asked with contempt in her voice. As nice as Nicole looked it didn't seemed like a good idea for Flanagan to piss her off if she was that close to the top as it seemed, and if Godric was only a sheriff I could only imagine how powerful Gabriel must be to be the King of a continent.

Nicole glared at Flanagan "I am here because you are completely inept at handling this situation. You ar….."

"Excuse me? " Flanagan interrupted

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!" Nicole growled "Now this is a pretty big mess. However there is no reason to remove Godric from is current position as Sheriff of this area."

"I must disagree." I was startled when Godric spoke he had been quiet for so long. He seemed so sad almost like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "I deserve to loose my area. This unfortunate situation was entirely my fault."

"Godric No!" Isabelle interjected "This situation is just as much my fault if not more than Godric's. I should have contained Stan and knew of Hugo's deceit before it came to th…."

Nicole stood "As nice as this blame game is Gabriel does not see this incident as anyone's fault except for Newlin of course."

"What?" Flanagan yelled " This is a PR nightmare!"

Nicole turned to Flanagan " You think this is a PR mess it could have been a hundred times worse, but because of the people in this room it wasn't and still you are sitting here wasting time berating vampires that are far above you in power. If you were at all competent in your job you would be able to swing this in our favor. Possibly even loose the Fellowship of the Sun some of it's growing support. The Newlins kidnapped a respected member of the Dallas community and were going to torture him to death. Then Newlin tried to kill and have a member of his congregation rape an innocent human woman who was attempting to help Godric peacefully escape. Once Godric was back in his home Newlin sent a suicide bomber into a residential neighborhood and bombed Godric's home resulting in the death of both humans and vampires. Do you not see all of the things you could focus on to turn at least some of the public and quiet a few politicians away from the Fellowship of the Sun. I'll point a big one out to you what is one thing in this country that 99% of the population hates currently? Terrorists, and what do terrorists use? Suicide bombers! So this is what's going to happen. You" Nicole said point to Flanagan "are going to go back to your office where already faxed and waiting on your desk should be a statement from Gabriel concerning this whole mess and a detailed out line on what you are to do and say regarding this incident."

"Why should I listen to you human?" Flanagan hissed showing fang "Your nothing but the Kings fucktoy, something he keeps around for when he gets bored and as I've heard gets lent out to his council members, visiting Kings and Queens too. Hell I've heard you've even spent time with some of the Sheriffs. You are a nobody and when he bores of you, you will have nothing "

The vampires in the room shot Flanagan a look of pure shock, which made me think Nicole was much more than just Gabriel's fucktoy as Flanagan put it. Nicole's whole demeanor changed in a second she calmly walked over to Flanagan. She put one hand on either arm of the chair Flanagan was sitting in and leaned in so her neck was right in front of Flanagan's mouth, I felt Bill tense next to me Flanagan could easily kill Nicole.

"I may just be Gabriel's fucktoy but that means you can't touch me and this necklace," Nicole said touch the pendant "means that my orders to you carry the same weight as if they were coming from Gabriel him self. So I suggest you take you little posse and get to work. The more time you waste the angrier I get." Nicole straightened up and pointed to the door "Nice seeing you hope to never have to deal with you again buh bye."

Flanagan rose and stormed out of the hotel room looking like a child throwing a fit

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Nicole closed the hotel room door. The moment the door closed she seemed like a completely different person she looked so weak and fragile her body sagged against the door and she slowly sunk down to the floor and cried.

************************************************************************

A/N Okay I just have one question pairings Do you want Bill and Sookie, Eric and Sookie or Eric and Nicole or Eric and Godric. I know the way I'm leaning I would appreciate your opinions. Thankx


End file.
